Notes with Hermione and Ginny
by blackheartbabie
Summary: I was super bored, and needed another story to make it as a Beta. Real notes as passed by me and my friend. Just...Harry Potterified. First Harry Potter Story. All others are Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**_So basically, I only needed one more story to fufill the Beta Requirements, so this is it!!! I wouldn't write something like this otherwise. These are actually notes I've passed with my friend Brianna, but I Harry Pottered them, because I ran out of ideas for Twilight, so I'm branching out to Harry Potter._**

**

* * *

**

Ginny {Me}

_Hermione {Brianna}_

_

* * *

_

Hi!!

**Hola, Coma Esta?**

_Hey! A language I know! -go me!!!_

**You dork. I hate Snape.**

_Who doesn't? By the way, I was wondering earlier....does he slick back his hair every morning because he's deluded into thinking he looks good like that, or is it naturally that oily?_

**He never showers, so it's always there.**

Ew...Haha. Anyways, on a brighter, less oily note...

**Haha, I don't wanna serve detention tonight. **

_Okay, I'll make a distraction, and you head for the door!!!_

**I like that plan...we need a smoke machine, a stink bomb and a ninja in a chicken costume.**

_But that means we need another plan to get the supplies for the orignal plan._

**Hm... we need to learn occulumency. MWAHAHAHA -cough cough- **

_Yeah, which brings us to plan #3!!!!_

_**

* * *

**_

More to come, I promise!!! {Snape is based off my old English Teacher, Mrs. Diamond.... she was the core of all things evil.}


	2. Chapter 2

_What's up?_

**-looks up- uhh...the ceiling?**

_Yeah, not much for me either._

**Hey wait! I chane my answer! Ask me what's up again!**

_You are so weird...What is up, Ginny? I just do not know..._

**UP IS THE OPPOSITE OF DOWN!!! DUH!!! rotflimh**

_Oh...wow...that was_ totalllly _worth me asking again._

**rotflimh = Rolling on the floor, laughing inside my head**

_Yep, I kinda figured that out. You underestimate me, young grasshopper._

**LIMB!!!**

_Limb? What on earth are you talking about?_

**Laughing inside my brain!!! OMHP!!! Oh my Harry Potter!**

_Only you..._

**Hehe, we should see how long we can write notes without talking.**

_Well, seeing as we aren't allowed to talk, that shouldn't be a problem. _

**I mean, like next week too!!!**

_Oh, gotcha... I'm sooo glad it's Friday...TGIF_

**Diddo.**

_Well, aren't you chatty today?_

**We should makes shirts that say**

**TAUCYPTYDK**

_What is t-_

**Totally Awesome Undeniably cool people that you don't know. No one would know what it ment but us. **

_YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO WRITE BACK! MAYBE YOU SHOULD WRITE NOTES TO YOURSELF!!!_

**Hey Sexy**

**hey**

**wuzzup witchu?**

**Nothing much. you?**

**Same.**

**happy????**

_wow....You know, I would write myself, but I already told myself not to write me anymore._

**Wow....Hermione...just.......wow..**

_Haha. I guess I can re-negotiate with myself, but you know how hard I can be to convince._

**Yes....we need more paper!!!**

**HAHA! more paper!!! Hey Tony, I like the things you do, HEY TONY! If I could, I would be you! The one and only tiger, with the one and only taste. FROSSSTEEED FLAKESSSSSSSSS! They're more than goooood, THEY'RE GREAT!!! Now I want some Frosted Flakes.**

_Wow.... I'm best friends with your brother, I even I thought that was random...._

**-giggles hyperly-**

_What up? You're not allowed to say the first of the second answer!_

**-sigh- you're no fun. My ears hurt.**

_I don't remember her saying we need tealeaves. Well...she said we need them, just not that we needed to BRING THEM!_

**For someone so smart, you're really dumb.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay...so I'm backkk!!!  
_**

**Wuzzup witchu?**

_So... Who else should I put on my 'hot guy' wall?_

**Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter...**

_Uh... Anyone else?_

**No...YAY FOR HOT GUYS!!!  
**

_*no comment*_

**Michale Jackson is a pedafile...**

_Your MOM is a pedafile!_

**No, but Ron is!**

_....Seriously?_

**NO YOU DORK!!!  
**

_I still need another hot guy...._

**Thinking..**

_well, I was gonna make a collage, so I need ideas. _

**Snape?**

_Wow...you're scaring me._

**.....Malfoy?**

_If you're already in love, why do you crush on these guys?_

**Hm...to keep me occupied, until Harry BRUTALLY realizes his love for me!**

_Does he know you 'love' him?_

**Yes**

_Did you tell him?_

**No, but he knows. Plenty other people tell him.**

_He probably thinks it's a rumor._

**Ask him.**

_I think I'll pass...._


	4. Chapter 4

_I hate exam week!!!  
_

**Me too!**

_The Tshirts we make should say LD_

**Why? *confuzzled***

_LOVEABLE DORKS, you dork!!!_

***taps head* OH!!! I GET IT!!! What if we makes them say... SDLDGWNYDKBWASMFCTY!**

_What does that mean?_

**Super Duper loveable dorkish goobers whos names you don't know, because we are so much freakishly cooler than you!**

**That test was easy... THANK YOU FOR THE PAPER!**

_ Haha, your welcome. I thought most of the test was easy, but on the ones we haven't learned, I just guessed._

**Yeah, Snape never gives easy tests.**

_You always bring up Snape. Is there a possibility you like him deep down inside?_

**EWWWW!!! Don't assume things!!!**

_I didn't assume anything. I stated clear evidence._


	5. Chapter 5

**I know!!! We should write a story together!!! I'll start.**

**Ginny Weasley walked down the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. **

_Then She..._

**Saw the totally hot Harry Potter. She ran up to him and said...**

_Nothing._

**She was too intimidated by his totally daunting hotness. She was at a loss for words.**

_Then she found some. "Hi."_

**Then all of a sudden, the angry mob of hungry cannibalistic clowns from Peru (they were foreign exchange students,) came up behind Hermione Granger and devoured her.**

_Fine then. I guess no one likes me...not even you. But don't you DARE ask me for paper ever...again._

**Said the ghost of Hermione. Then the totally awesome Ginny married Harry and lived happily ever after!!! THE END!!!**

_...._

**We should do a sequel.**

_What?_

**The return of the Hermione, or...Hermione Reloaded!**

_NO! Can't we write about someone else for a change?_

**Can we write a story about Ron?**

_Now that I can do..._

**In that case, we'll need more paper....**

**_Okay, so that was the end of the notes I already had, so what comes next I'll have to come up as I go along. I don't know how it'll work out though. _**


	6. AN

Sorry for the authors note, I just thought that I'd throw this in here.

First, I'm sorry for this never being updated like it should. I've been busy, I've started my first year of highschool, and it's taken some time to adjust.

I've also been having some personal things going on, that have prevented me from doing much writing. It involves confusion, guys, nightmares, and insomnia.

Then, I just went back and read my reviews, and I found out that there were some I can't reply to, so if you don't get a review reply from me, I'm really sorry, something weird is going on. I think it's something with the site.

And next, I wanna say, the Vampire Emo Lord Slave dude that's been commenting on all my stories...that's one of my best friends, ignore him.

LOVE YOU ALL!!! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!! STILL NEED A BETA!!!


	7. Chapter 6

**_Okay, so our note passing has started again. Here goes._**

* * *

**Ginny**

Hermione

**I think you should dye crookshanks an oompa loompa purple**

But then people would think he was an oompa loompa and would be let down when he didn't sing them a song.

**Loooooser. What about baby blue?**

That's kinda fruity, don't you think? I don't want people to think he's gay.

**Bubblegum pink? Lime Green? Oh! I know! Burnt Orange!!!!!**

Oh my gosh, seriously? I think blue is gay, and you suggest pink? You sure are a brilliant one.

**Just saying...you could go for an emo edge. Ya' know...dye him black, and add bright purple highlights**

Haha, nice....ROCKER KITTY!!!

**Haha, leather cat pants.**

Wrist bands!!!! Should he play the drums or the guitar?

**Bass guitar, it's sexier. He can hook Trevor and start a band.**

Uhm......you just thought of my cat, and sext in the same sentence *cough*

**... I've got a date with Harry tonight. Help me pick out something to wear.**

Ohh...is he bringing his cat?

**Bite me, he doesn't have a cat. Can I straighten your hair? It's developed it's own area code.**

No, I've already put a down payment on the land...


	8. Chapter 7

**Why not? You could still keep your land!!! ....pleaaaasseee?**

But the land would look so...empty.

**You and Ron could populate it. *snicker***

...no comment....you and my cat could populate it though, since you like that sort of thing...apparently...

**I DO NOT!!! *RAWR* I will send my angry mob of hungry cannibalistic clowns after you again.**

And I will just ward them off with a spell...I'm a genius, remember? Plus, you're the one afraid of clowns, not me...

***sniffle* Why must you make fun of me and my fears?**

Why must you threaten me with your fears?

**Fine. I don't understand this book. I'm only on page 53.**

Uhm *cough* I wanna say I understand it, 'cause you know, I'm Hermione and all...but...it's crap.

**Yay! It's not just me. Can I be your maid of honor when you and my brother get married?**

Yeah. Oh, and by the way, if you arrive, and the bride and groom don't look like us, that's normal...especially if they tell you to leave...that's also normal...and if not one is there at all....normal!!!!

**...Is this your way of saying you don't love me?**

No this is my way of saying I don't love your brother...at least not in that way.

**Mhm....YOU SHOULD TOTALLY DATE CHARLIE!!!**

You REALLY wany me in the family, don't you?

**I WANT A SISTER THAT IS NOT A TOTAL BRAT!**

Okay, Okay, but can't we just say we're sisters?

**NO! Plus, I want to help plan a wedding.**

Then YOU marry someone.

**I want to PLAN on, not HAVE one.**

Plan your own!

**I'm not having one!**

Well neither am I!!! So new subject!!! before my wand accidentally slips.

***cry* The sky is purple.**

Oops, sorry about that.

**MAKE IT ORANGE WITH GREY POLKA DOTS!**

How about I make it pale with red dots, like your face!! OOOO buuurrrnnnnn. Wow...that was harsh...

***sniff* MEANIE!**

Haha, pueberty hit you hard, my friend.


End file.
